


Safe

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [10]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Aftercare, Hurt, M/M, Steve is fiercely protective, Sub Drop, bucky is scared, villains get their asses kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve has proven to Bucky over and over that he’s safe with him. Now Bucky finally believes it.Sorry about the cliffhanger. Thanks for your patience lovelies! <3





	Safe

Steve finished talking to Wanda and turned, looking for Bucky in the milling crowd of Avengers. He hoped tomorrow would be less chaotic. He squeezed past T’Challa and Peter.

He was sure Bucky had been here a minute ago....but then, he had been talking to Wanda for awhile. He was probably with Clint. He looked around for the archer.

Shuri smiled up at him. “Hello, Captain.”

“Hi Shuri,” he said, still looking around, “Sorry. I have to find Bucky.”

His eyes scanned the group, trying to calm the nagging fear he had.

He finally saw Clint on the floor, idly playing with one of his arrows.

Clint looked up as he stopped. “Hey Cap.”

“Have you seen Bucky?” Steve asked.

Clint nodded. “He went to the bathroom.”

Steve was taken aback. “Alone?”

Clint shrugged. “I guess.” He grinned. “He still calls it a potty. That’s cute.”

Steve chuckled. “That was his choice. I’m gonna go see where he is. How long ago did he go in there?”

Clint frowned. “I guess it was about five, ten minutes. Sorry. I wasn’t really watching the time.”

Steve was suddenly, inexplicably panicked. Bucky would never take that long! Something had happened. The strange nagging in his gut ramped up to radiating fear. He took a running jump off the stage and crashed into the bathroom door a few moments later.

His poor heart almost stopped when he saw a man pressing Bucky up hard against the wall, half choking him. “Say it Sub!” He yelled in Bucky’s face. 

Bucky had tears streaming down his face as he struggled to get away.

“What the fuck are you doing with my boy!!!” Steve yelled.

The man turned slightly. “Get outta here. 

Bucky reached for him anxiously, fighting to get to him. “ Steve! Help!”

The stranger renewed his grip. “This ain’t none o’ your business. I’m disciplining my sub.”

Steve saw red. He charged like a raging bull and grabbed the stranger by the hair, flinging him into one of the cubicle doors hard enough to knock a hinge loose.

The man bounced back up, laying a punch into Steve’s stomach. 

Steve plowed a fist into the man’s shoulder, knocking him flat. 

Then he turned, gathering his wailing sub into his arms. “Hush baby. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Bucky was so upset he couldn’t even talk. He clung to Steve tightly.

With the arm that wasn’t holding Bucky, Steve grabbed the man who was starting to get up, knocking him back on his ass and dragged him mercilessly out of the bathroom and to the front of the stage. He vehemently flung him onto the floor.

Cairn was sputtering and cursing, face crimson with rage as he got to his feet. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Avengers!” Steve said loudly. “This is one of the men who abused my sweet Bucky for ten years. He had Bucky trapped in the bathroom now! He was attempting to hurt him.”

Nat, Tony, Wanda, Bruce and Clint all jumped off the stage, looking at the now dusty and somewhat battered man with cold looks.

“Who are you?” Tony demanded.

“I’m Leroy Cairn and that’s my sub!” He spouted hotly, pointing at Bucky.

“No.” Steve’s voice was dangerously soft. “I’ve got two reasons that say he doesn’t belong to you anymore.”

“Those are?” Cairn asked, obviously not used to being challenged.

“Here we go,” Tony muttered.

“Steve don’t,” Tasha said. “Let the authorities deal with it.”

“He hurt Bucky!!” Steve ground out, gritting his teeth. He held up both fists. “Reason one and reason two! Right here!”

His hormones were raging out of control. Every time he thought of this man hurting Bucky he got hazier. He should walk away....

Cairn raised his whip, a sneer twisting his face. “You think you’re some hero? Saving a sub when he don’t need it? He was bein’ punished!”

Steve landed the first punch, knocking the man back several feet. He kept hitting, unable to stop. 

Cairn tried to hit Steve with his whip but Steve was too fast. He rolled and grabbed at the whip, missing by an inch.

Bruce pulled at him. “Steve! Stop!”

They were getting attention now from the other volunteers.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another man coming forward. He had a sudden inkling this might be Cairn’s partner. “Tasha! Protect Bucky!” He yelled.

He was right.

Bucky saw Moseley and scrambled onto the stage, so frightened that he didn’t know what to do or which way to run.

Tasha saw Bucky run and decided the threat was the man chasing him. Shejumped the guy and wrapped her arm around his neck, putting him in a solid chokehold. He was strong but she didn’t give up. He eventually went to his knees.

Steve had been pulled aside by Bruce and Wanda had Cairn in the grip of her magic.

Tony was talking to Steve about calming down. Nat tossed Moseley onto the floor in front of Wanda. 

Someone must have called the authorities. Six policemen burst into the venue a few minutes later.

They eyed Moseley and Cairn, both completely incapacitated.

Steve told the officers what had happened, unable to completely take the anger out of his words.

”They were attacking your sub?” One officer asked. 

Steve nodded. 

“That’s illegal,” the officer said. 

The two men were cuffed and taken away and Steve finally breathed easier.He looked around. “Nat, where’d you put Bucky?”

Tasha looked around quickly. “I had to stop the guy chasing him. I don’t know where he went.”

“Bucky!” Steve called, “Where are you?”

He was worried but the panic had subsided.

The others started spreading out as well, calling his name and searching for the terrified sub.

Steve felt so bad. His poor baby.

They had been looking for about forty five minutes. Steve was getting close to tears, overwhelmed with fear that Bucky had run away.

“I dunno, Steve.” Tony sighed. “Where could he have gone?”

“Captain Rogers!” A voice called happily. “Here!! In the closet!”

Steve breathed a huge sigh of relief and jogged to the large storage closet.

Bucky was curled into a tight ball behind a mop pail.

“Baby,” Steve said softly. “Come.”

Bucky looked up.

Steve could see the dazed look that said he’d half dropped. 

Keeping his voice low and calm, he pulled Bucky out.

Bucky flung himself into his dom’s arms, clinging to him like a koala bear, face pressed tightly into Steve’s neck.

Steve put a hand lightly on his neck, grounding him.“You’resafe now.”

Bucky dropped partially into subspace a few minutes later, some of the tension going out of him.

Steve could tell it wasn’t as deep as it needed to be though. He was twitching.

“I have to get him home,” Steve said. “Sorry guys. Didn’t exactly go as planned.”

“Hey, two bad guys are getting locked up. That’s a good evening’s work,” Wanda smiled.

Steve carried Bucky back to the tower and into the apartment. Steve decided to get Bucky ready for bed. 

Bucky was only half lucid.He cried softly when Steve put him down, holding his arms out imploringly to be picked up.

“I’ll be right back. I’m getting you a pull up and soft pajama pants.”  He hurried to the bedroom then came back and changed Bucky into his pjs before stripping down to his boxers.

He carried Bucky into the bedroom and sat on the bed with him. “Let’s get you dropped properly.”

He got the oil, and holding Bucky close to him, he started rubbing in large firm circles over his back.

Bucky looked into Steve’s handsome face. His lips. Beautiful. He felt the tension slip away and gave in to the floating happiness beckoning him. His abdomen tingled lightly with something....more than happiness. 

The terror, the anguish all seemed distant now, with Steve’s warm hands on him.

“How does that feel ?” Steve asked, his voice low and soft.

Bucky was trying to think how to formulate words. They seemed out of reach. Everything felt peaceful now. He wanted so much though to tell Steve he’d appreciated that he had fought for Bucky. That was something that had never happened. It had made him feel so treasured. Precious even! He was feeling things. He had to tell Steve this stuff! It was urgent! He tried to make his mouth work.

“Steve fight.” he slurred slowly, unable to keep his eyes open.

”I did,” Steve agreed. “I fight for you because I love you.”

He thought about the way it had all come about. No one could hurt him when Steve was around. He felt free. Safe. Something new, and beautiful was happening. He tried to get his mouth to cooperate once more. “Bucky ...love Steve ... too.”


End file.
